lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Franz
House Franz is the ancient Teutonic House that has come to dominate the Empire and has been the source of three of the Emperors in the long history of the Empire. House Franz has its ancient homeland in Austria, but they have been situated in a dominant position in Bavaria for many centuries. A section of House Franz in the form of House Habsburg runs Denmark, and they have historically worked together positively. House Franz first came to promince when they joined the leadership of House Troy and rebelled against the forces of the Numenorians. Following independance they travelled west where they came to reside in the region that today is known as Hannover. After centuries there they would leave again when Sigmar entered Hannover and added the land to The Empire, and House Franz wished to remain independant, and in order to do this they went north and founded the Kingdom of Bavaria which ruled independantly for many centuries until the leader of House Franz captured Berlin with his army, and took control of the crown of The Empire, and with himself in control he added Bavaria to The Empire, and from that day on the members of House Franz have been loyal members of The Empire. History Empire of Numeron House Franz first came to promince when they joined the leadership of House Troy and rebelled against the forces of the Numenorians. Sigmar See Also : Sigmar : '' "Everyone layed at the feet of this common dog, but we understood what he really was. Only we could see that this man was an upserper simply after the power of the Teutonic people."'' : -Unknown Member of House Franz Following independance they travelled west where they came to reside in the region that today is known as Hannover. After centuries there they would leave again when Sigmar entered Hannover and added the land to The Empire, and House Franz wished to remain independant, and in order to do this they went north and founded the Kingdom of Bavaria which ruled independantly for many centuries. Under their own independance they came to dominate the Emperian province of Denmark, and basically controlled everything that went on in Denmark, which eventually went so far as for House Franz to invade Denmark during the Great Migration and install their own loyal house in House Habsburg to control the province. The Empire Main Article : The Empire Their independence continued for generations until the leader of House Franz captured Berlin with his army, and took control of the crown of The Empire, and with himself in control he added Bavaria to The Empire. Growth Noteable Members Family Members * † Luitpold Franz. Died of sickness ** † Yulia Franz. Died of sickness ***Karl Franz ****Petra Franz *****Ormand Franz *****Amalia Franz *****Theodore Franz ***Gregory Franz ****Constanse Franz (Constanse Habsburg) *****Luitpold Franz II. *****Gregorious Franz *****Lennisina Franz *****Prenessia Franz. Died of sickness *** † Lisza Franz. Died during the fall of France *Magarian Franz ** † Selindra Franz. Died during birth of Penellia Franz ***Frederick Franz ***Penellia Franz ****Thomen Franz ****Mycella Franz **Ornellia Franz ***Edgar Franz ***Ullene Franz Other Noteables Former Vassal Houses Category:Houses in The Empire Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Bavaria Category:Teutons Category:Royal House of Europe